


Curtain Call

by batgirlss



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batgirlss/pseuds/batgirlss
Summary: It's Kai's opening night for the school play. But when one of his guests might not make it, can the show still go on?
Relationships: Adam/Kai (The Hollow)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Curtain Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clowntagonist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowntagonist/gifts).



Nobody in Kai’s life expected him to join the school play, least of all Kai. But considering his only option when school ended was walking into a home that didn’t care about him, he’d take any distraction that could keep him as far away from that place as possible. Davis of course helped out where he could but it wasn’t the same. Embarrassed wasn’t a strong enough adjective to describe the pain Kai felt when he reserved two seats for people that would never come. But here he was placing two cards down to reserve a spot for his family. His drama teacher told him to have hope, Kai really didn’t see the point. 

Kai auditioned as a joke, a result of mild pressure by Vanessa. Theater was always Vanessa’s thing, she auditioned for every play and was almost always the main role. Kai always watched her in awe, the way she commanded the stage was unlike anything he’d seen before. But Kai was shocked, to say the least when Vanessa told him to audition with her. Mostly because A, she never asked him to before and B, Kai didn’t think he was very good. Nevertheless, he went anyway and he even shocked himself when he sang the duet with Vanessa. So when they both got the main leads in the play, Kai couldn’t help but be proud of himself. 

Rehearsals were hard, the transitions, hitting the cues, the high energy numbers but Kai didn’t care. Sure, he fell a couple of times but he didn’t really care. For the first time in a really long time, Kai felt extremely happy. It felt good to be in an activity that wasn’t just an excuse for his parents to ditch him. It also felt good to just be in a group that just felt natural. And now here he was putting the final piece on for his costume, attempting to stop his hands from shaking so much. 

“10 minutes to curtain, this is your 10-minute call.” The teacher rang out.

No sweat. After three months of practice, he could do this. Just breathe. Kai peeked out from the side of the curtain. Skeet was sitting in the audience, a huge smile on his face. He looked over and saw Mira slipping into the seat next to him. Reeve was sitting on his phone, he caught Kai out of the corner of his eye and gave him a thumbs up. Davis waved over, which Kai couldn’t help but smile at. Kai gazed over to the two seats he deserved next to them. 

They were still empty. 

Kai pulled back the curtain again, a sigh escaped his mouth. Maybe they were running late? But something else was wrong. Kai looked over to where his friends were and noticed something- someone was missing. 

Kai pulled out his phone and pressed the speed dial. No answer. 

It’s bad enough his parents weren’t showing up, that wasn’t a shock? But why would he not come? He knew this was important to Kai and he said he would be here. 

Kai felt a small tap on his shoulder. He jumped slightly as he turned around. “I think it’s bad luck to look at the audience before the show.” A voice replied.

Kai sighed. “Vanessa, I feel like I’m gonna pass out.”

She chuckled. “This is your first show, don’t stress about it. Besides if things go south, I can use my expertise to save this show.”

Kai rolled his eyes, “Oh haha, very funny.”

“But in all seriousness Kai, you’re going to do great.” She looked out to see what Kai was staring at. “If they’re not here to see how great you are, there are plenty of people in that audience that will see.”

“This is your beginners’ call for Act One. I need Kai, Jackson, Vanessa, Lisa, and Tyler on stage now. I repeat, beginners call for Act One on stage now.”

Kai sighed. It’s now or never. 

Vanessa gave him a pat on the back. “Break a leg out there.”

***

The audience roared to life as the curtain closed on Act One. Just about another hour left in the play and opening night would be a success. Kai and the rest of the students ran off stage, their hearts pounding as they rushed to change costumes. Kai chugged a bottle of water, wiping the sweat off his face when he was suddenly hugged. 

“You did so well! I’m so proud of you!” Vanessa beamed.

Kai gave a half smile. “Thanks. You were really good too.”

Vanessa frowned. “What’s up? We just crushed it and you look unimpressed.”

“No, it’s not that.”  
“Is it because your parents aren’t here?”  
“No, that didn’t surprise me. It’s someone else?”

“Who?”

Kai gave Vanessa a look. 

“Oh.” Vanessa bit her lip. “Maybe he got stuck in traffic?”

“Maybe but still, the show's almost over and I really wanted to see him. Of course, all of our friends are out there and that’s nice but-.”

“-But your boyfriend being here is different, I understand.” 

“I’m not trying to be a downer but you know, I want him here. When we have that final curtain call I want to see him in the audience with some flowers or something, we make eye contact and then I run off and kiss him.”

“You want a Hallmark movie ending?”

Kai nodded. “Is it wrong to want that?”

Vanessa shook her head. “Not at all. But have a little hope, if there’s anything I can give Adam credit for, it's the fact that he’ll always support you.”

Kai smiled. 

“ Beginners’ call for Act 2. I need Kai, Leslie, Jackson, Vanessa, and Mabel on stage. Again, Beginners call for Act 2 to make your way to the stage now.” 

Vanessa smiled. “Let’s knock them dead.”

Kai beamed as he ran over to the wings. Vanessa didn’t move just yet. Instead, she pulled out her cellphone. 

“

***

And just like that, it was over. The final poses were stuck and the lights slowly faded out. The student quickly scurried off to the sides, the cast slowly coming out one by one into the single spotlight, the audience would cheer and they slowly ran back. Soon it was Vanessa’s cue and Kai cheered loudly as she took her bow. She ran back giving Kai a thumbs up as he ran onto the stage. The crowd erupted into cheers and he surveyed the room.

He did it. He actually did it. He looked over to see Skeet practically jumping up and down as he cheered on Skeet. He surveyed the room and out of the corner of his eye, he was someone slowly moving to the front. Strange.

The rest of the cast soon flooded onto the stage, holding hands as they took their bows. The audience cheered wildly. 

Vanessa leaned over to whisper. “You might want to look over to your left.”

Kai raised his eyebrow but followed the direction.

And there, the mysterious figure that he saw earlier moved in closer to the front row of the audience. Kai squinted, was he supposed to know who that was? But as if the person could read his thoughts, the figure stepped into a small patch of light. There, standing with some flowers in his hands, a teenager clapped and cheered. 

Kai couldn’t believe his eyes.

Kai looked over at Vanessa, who simply smiled at him. “Well, what are you waiting for? Go get your fairytale moment.” 

He practically leaped off the stage as he ran over to the boy. They pulled each other in for a heartwarming kiss.

Kai laughed in disbelief. “I didn’t think you were going to make it.”

“Are you kidding? Miss my boyfriend’s debut performance? I don’t think so.” He handed Kai the roses. “These are for you.”

Kai blushed. “I should be mad at you for almost standing me up.”

“I’m sorry. I would have gotten here sooner but my car broke down. I was just gonna run the rest of the way but Vanessa’s girlfriend gave me a ride over here.”

Kai looked over at Vanessa who simply gave him a wink. Kai mouthed a ‘thank you’.

“I love you so much, Adam.” 

Adam smiled. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> kaidam rights, that's it. that's the note.


End file.
